Nine drops of music
by LittleDarkDevil13
Summary: Musical meme for Lucy\Loke I'm a sucker for this couple.


**Err well again, my bf gave me this idea I don't even know where she got it from but whatever. I think I'll be doing the same for Lucy\Natsu Gray\Erza or Gajeel\Levy soon…**

**Music Meme for Loki\Lucy**

**Instructions: **Put IPod, music library or whatever the hell you use in shuffle and write little pieces. You can only write while the song lasts.

**First: May I-Trading Yesterday**

Loke was currently sitting in the second bed in Lucy's bedroom feeling on the very least awkward to death. Lucy had gone for a shower and left him to get comfortable.

It felt kinda weird, but had he any other choice. No. Some bastard had sent Lucy a threat note that morning, but no one knew who could have done it.

Lucy had declined for Natsu and Gray to stay over at night and she had used the devil expression, so in short no one had said no. Except him of course, Lucy had summoned him during a fight and when all was done for Loke over heard Natsu and Gray arguing over whether they should guard her house at night. So he had tried to convince Lucy to let him stay, or well more like forced her into that. He just had to do it; he needed to keep her safe no matter what Karen's incident was never to be repeated.

She strolled out of the bathroom wearing her short as all her skirts nightgown. Loki couldn't say she didn't attract him. He was wearing his usual pajamas, a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

She had already lain down on her bed as he went to her side. "You don't have to do this you know" She said in between yawns

"I know. I need to" Loki told her "Oyasumi Lucy"

"Oyasumi" and she drifted to sleep.

**(Wow that was longish)**

**Second: Stop this song-Paramore**

Ahh wouldn't he stop someday. She asked herself while walking home.

Loke had come – Again- And he had been hitting on half the guild. Again.

Didn't he see what he was doing to her; Loki always told her he loved her but at the next second he was in a date with either a human or a spirit, which, he didn't care.

"Oi Lucy-san be careful there" The usual fisherman yelled at her.

Plue looked worriedly at her. If she didn't stop thinking like that the sadness was going to get the better of her. It was difficult actually, how she had never fallen in love with anyone before and just now she had to fall for both a spirit and a womanizer. He could be that, but he still was brave and cute and so handsome that Lucy didn't know what to do.

She sighed and moved over to her house her fingers for a moment lingering in the lion's key.

**Third: Something about us- Daft punk **

"Lucy…"

"It's cold" She shivered while in his arms. He wished they could remain in that little realm forever where she was in his arms and her life wasn't pending on a straw.

"I know" he had known he'd have to let her go someday, but Loki had thought of it to be in fifty or sixty years and even that was little for spirits. Instead there he was in the middle of what seemed a jungle waiting for a doctor that wouldn't probably make it in time. "I love you, more than anything"

She smiled frailly "me too"

And then the doctor barged in.

**Fourth: Precious-Depeche mode**

She was like a doll. He thought of this as his owner and girlfriend sat in his lap

Porcelain skin, golden hair and shiny eyes. So pretty and so frail. He couldn't stand a chipping to be put on her surface, even if it would later heal.

For Loki Lucy was like the doll version of an angel. He'd take any pain just to keep her safe she was the only person he couldn't take to see suffering.

She was his doll and he'd never let her become broken.

"Hey whatcha spacing out for" Her playful voice said.

"Nothing" he seemed thoughtful for a moment "Lucy, you know I love you don't you"

"Yes" and she leaned in to sweetly kiss him.

**Fifth: Hot mess-Ashley Tisdale**

"So Levy was right" The celestial spirit mage said. Not realizing it was loud enough for her partner to hear.

"Sorry, what?" Loki said muffled by the towel he was drying his hair with.

She blushed "Umm nothing"

Lucy had just watched her very own lion spirit come out of a waterfall a second ago, gosh did he have a ripped body. The view was enough to drive her crazy and moreover when he was covered in water. Damn did she like him.

And she had lost quite a few jewels too, she had bet to Levy that he wouldn't leave her stunned with that body of his in the solo mission she was going on. And guess what, she was worse than wrong. Lucy smiled oh well she did have him for a whole weekend without Natsu Gray or Erza to interfere.

**Sixth: Dance in the dark-Lady Gaga (I swear, she's my idol)**

Loki felt a tug on his tie that brought him even closer to the girl.

She was smashed he could tell and she looked sexy in that skirt too.

He kept on dancing as far as she allowed him to from her body. Loke wanted to slap himself by then, he was long past the stage of 'I won't have naughty thoughts about my master, I won't have naughty thoughts about my master' he was in the stage when an annoying voice in his head said 'Kiss her kiss her' among many many other things he'd rather not mention at all.

It was pretty dark in the dance floor already and he was just about to lift her bridal style and jump over t the spare rooms in the back of fairy tail

Everything glittered, Mirajane had sure gone crazy with the glitter for that party **(Waah I wuv glitter it's awesome)**

Lucy pulled herself a little closer and kissed him harshly tasting strongly of rum.

Oh, fuck self control.

**Seventh: vanilla twilight-owl city**

He sighed, not seeing her was harder than it seemed. He shouldn't have said that, but she was always putting her life in the line just because, Loke couldn't have her hurting herself.

Lucy had been mad at him for two weeks now and any time he tried to summon himself to the earth she just forcibly closed the door.

The spirit world was lonely that afternoon, as he watched the twilight Loki wished she was here.

As if on cue he felt smoke rise around him and a voice calling him, she didn't sound like she was in a fight, actually as he appeared beside his owner Loki saw the cozy insides of her house. Her arms wrapped around his body while she apologized for yelling at him. So two weeks was all she had managed to endure…

**Eight: Pudo ser tan facil- Belinda (Hehe I had forgotten that was even in there)**

Why did you leave? Was the penalty for our love so heavy?

I miss you and I am the one suffering right now, I shouldn't have loved you so much. I could sing about it now but that would only get me down and make me suffer even more.

I don't really know how you cancelled the contract, nor do I care. You just had to leave. I'm sure we could have fought against it, didn't we get the king to give you a second chance, why couldn't we let him have a little happiness.

Were you afraid? Even being like that we could have been happy.

So, Loke I hope we can meet again someday. Someday when we can be happy.

Sincerely

Lucy

The girl put the letter in that same old box even though it was almost illegible of all the tears that had fallen on it.

**Ninth: Love song requiem- Trading yesterday (I didn't mean it but it ended up being like a prequel to eight)**

He took his jacket, looking back to the living room; the girl would be there in any minute. Loki slipped the piece of paper over the table.

That would only give Lucy, his Lucy a vague explanation, most of it was a lie, but she just couldn't tell her the truth, the king wouldn't indulge a second time to hm coming back.

The letter addressed to him had been very clear, for having a relationship with a human especially his owner he had been banned from coming back to the spirit world. That hadn't been all, but they had told Loke that if he didn't leave her by the end of the week Lucy was as good as dead.

She would forget, she was a human. Lucy deserved someone who could die by her side and grow old at the same rate he did, not someone who had to leave every while just because he needed more spirit energy or someone wit three years at the max to be with her.

Loki gave a last look at the house and went off in the direction of the city doors.

**Did you like, pwease revieeew...**


End file.
